<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure Box by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311986">Treasure Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excessive Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, lysithea being a fucking creep, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with an arrow.</p><p>---</p><p>A worn-out bowstring that was supposed to be disposed of. A quill he left behind at the library after their evening studies. An empty vial he probably intended to put poison in. A board game piece. Paper wrappings from the candies he gave her alongside a healthy dose of teasing. A bandage with dried blood (his blood, she would think as she ran her finger over the stain, her heart beating faster) that she helped change.</p><p>A.K.A. In which Lysithea collects little things from Claude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slotumn Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treasure Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began with an arrow.</p><p>While clearing the training grounds, she pulled out the one Claude shot at the target (bullseye, as usual) and took it back to her room. She had no idea why, and she knew she probably should have returned it. </p><p>But it was just one arrow. </p><p>He wasn't going to find out.</p><p>---</p><p>She kept it in a nice wooden box inside her closet, and soon, other objects joined the arrow.</p><p>A worn-out bowstring that was supposed to be disposed of. A quill he left behind at the library after their evening studies. An empty vial he probably intended to put poison in. A board game piece. Paper wrappings from the candies he gave her alongside a healthy dose of teasing. A bandage with dried blood (his blood, she would think as she ran her finger over the stain, her heart beating faster) that she helped change.</p><p>She never took the same item twice (except for the candy wrappers, obviously), since Claude was too perceptive and would definitely notice. She never took any large items, either, because that felt too much like stealing. The biggest thing she decided to keep was probably his cravat, which she got access to during her turn on the laundry duty. </p><p>It smelled like him, despite being a relatively small piece of fabric, and when she held it against her face, it almost felt like she had a small part of him with her.</p><p>(She did not take any of his underwear, because that would've been fucking creepy.)</p><p>---</p><p>Sometimes, she asked herself why she didn't simply confess to him, and the answer was always the same. </p><p>Giving herself the illusion that she had him, and more importantly, could keep him, would only make it more painful in the end. After her, someone else would take him. The next person would have more-- everything she had, except longer, better, making her short time with him pale in comparison.</p><p>She didn't like losing.</p><p>Best not waste her energy foolishly playing an unwinnable game.</p><p>---</p><p>That didn't mean she liked it when she saw other people circling around him.</p><p>Following their victory at Myrrdin, they attended a ball at Derdriu in order to gain support of other Alliance lords.</p><p>"I knew the Alliance was in good hands!" </p><p>The pompous aristocrats who used to regard him with suspicion and distrust were now fawning all over him, already getting ahead of themselves and dropping hints about who he should court after the war by flaunting their Crests or wealth, pouring him drink after drink.</p><p>Foolish, she thought. Unworthy.</p><p>When Claude's posture began looking a little unsteady, she couldn't help stepping in and dragging him away while chiding him about drinking too much, just to show how close they were.</p><p>Professor and the rest of her classmates all said that he should probably go to sleep for the night, so she decided to help him back to his chambers, since she was never a party person, anyway.</p><p>---</p><p>He was knocked out cold on his bed, not reacting even when she repeatedly poked him on the cheek. </p><p>Probably a rare occurence-- she assumed he was a light sleeper, from the times when he took quick naps at the library and she studied him instead of her books. She always resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him, because if she did, he'd definitely wake up and relentlessly tease her about it later.</p><p>"Claude..."</p><p>It wasn't very ideal for her first kiss to stink of alcohol, but she wasn't so childish as to complain about it.</p><p>Just one time, she thought, unbuttoning his shirt and caressing the scar she helped bandage. Just one thing.</p><p>Just once, she wanted to take something big from him. </p><p>It wouldn't matter if he didn't find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20">LysiClaude week twitter</a><br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a><br/><br/>Pairing that is very cute and wholesome in canon:<br/>Me: What if one of them was a massive fucking creep?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>